


“i promised i’d love you but you knew too much”

by a_small_and_distressed_bird (Ethereal_Aether)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst??, Apathetic GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a god?? I think it counts- pseudo god, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Gen, George isn’t a god- he’s a human favored by basically “god”, GeorgeNotFound is a bad person, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Save Sapnap, Semi-Realistic Minecraft, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Blood Vines Arc, The things I do for this fandom, no beta we die like men, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Aether/pseuds/a_small_and_distressed_bird
Summary: What will happen when someone so bored and disinterested in the world decides to make what they know is a poor decision but knows they will suffer no consequences? They do it, of course and things can spiral.George was interested for once by a strange brown thing (that he later learned was actually red) and decided to nurture it just to see what would happen instead of continuing with his busy schedule of sleep, sleep, and more sleep while his housemates are out doing whatever and the world monotonously continues.Though dreadful inconvenience strikes when people just don’t know how to mind themselves... and make George have to actually do something and take action so the carefully constructed house of cards he has made for himself doesn’t collapse in on itself. Very annoying.AU based on the Dream SMP, “What if George was the Apostle of the Egg instead of Bad?”Title is from the song “Goodbye Mr. A”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	“i promised i’d love you but you knew too much”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King's Cornflower Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209584) by [SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/SummerFlingsAndThings). 



> First work and it’s a gift, and for the Dream SMP fandom no less- oh joy
> 
> I spent hours trying to think of some way to use Apathetic George concept and thanks to my lovely friends and their music suggestions, I got it-
> 
> I have a very high tendency to make AUs out of anything and everything- I may release stories based on the three DSMP AUs I have bouncing around in my head someday, hopefully sooner than later
> 
> I... please be gentle- I am trying my best here- thank you- enjoy this story or something- 
> 
> we don’t get nice things.
> 
> (Please don’t share this with any CC and if the day comes that any of the creators are uncomfy with the shipping... I will edit this and rework it;  
> The relationships aren’t the focus here- the focus is George, Sapnap, and the Egg)

It was satisfied enough right now... _good_.

The brunette didn’t know how he’d deal with the growing crimson pest’s whines and tantrums right now. Always so hungry for something and demanding... as fond of those qualities as he was, they did not invoke in him fondness for the Egg.

It was rare he was able to leave the Egg and it didn’t pester him on his way out. It was humming contentedly right now, likely still relishing in the cattle he leashed and brought down to it. Really, George didn’t know how shoving cattle into the insides of the Egg’ shell nourished it logically speaking. Nor where it got its nourishment from previously or note how oddly plant-like the Egg was, he wasn’t interested in asking questions to it. That would ruin the intrigue and mystery of it.

As he left the cavern he’d begrudgingly dug out for the red nuisance, he did stop to admire the entrance and exit of the tunnel system; it had taken many days but he thought it looked good, the house he built. Though it was still mostly unfurnished save for some chests here and there. And while it wasn’t his mushroom cottage—the burnt shell of what remained of his former house still remaining—it was something.   
  


George looked up towards the sky, looking for the sun and its position. 

It was past midday, the celestial body already journeying towards the west horizon. If he left now, he should arrive on time. He supposed his own insistence towards the Egg that he would not tolerate its bullshit today contributed to its willingness to let him leave in silence.

Good to know, that would help him shut it up when it got too clingy.

**—◇—●—◇—**

George didn’t really regret nor was thankful to have found the egg.

Yes, he had found it in what he’d claimed as his property and housed it. Accommodated it even, but solely because he’d found it _interesting_ ; it had briefly compelled him but as such with a lot of things in this world, he’d begun to lose interest as the red unknown thing just... sat there. 

His curiosity had been piqued once more when the the red vines started appearing, spreading outwards from it. Still, it was simple enough to contain and gave him something to do while his housemates were away doing whatever. Sapnap away for weeks at a time as he went day’s journeys away from their remote home on the SMP to where his fiances lived; Quackity lived closer to them than Karl and both would go visit their odd man/shared partner. 

He didn’t condemn Sapnap for his absences of course, they had reason. Karl was hard to get a hold of, whether somewhere in his vast home built into a mountain within his libraries or just vanished off the face of the earth. And Quackity wasn’t exactly always available, busy with helping a child run a nation and cope with their best friend’s absence. 

In retrospect, this made it sound like Sapnap had no life. Though George would hardly call being a pyrotechnic ( ~~pyromaniac~~ ) and regular pet murderer a life. He “cared” for the man regardless. He was useful and loyal, which was all George could ask from him.   
  


It was his other housemate that he asked for a bit more from...

**—◇—●—◇—**

It was as George reached the end of a pathway, reaching deep into the forest and overseeing a lake that he found Dream. 

The masked man sitting at the edge of the platform swinging his legs as he watched the sun dip below, leaving their sight and a sky stained red... or at least everyone said that it was red. He’d take their word for it, and with his color correction glasses he could sort of see what they meant. (He’d remarked to the Egg that he didn’t like how it was so red, it had garnered him no response from the maroon pest. Though he sensed it was mildly offended.)

  
“Few minutes late, Gogy- didn’t think that could happen.”

He stared at his partner’s mask and raised an eyebrow. “What would happen? That I’m slightly late?”

“That you’d be late by _minutes_ instead of _hours_. You finally didn’t sleep through something we planned.” The blonde’s teasing tone plucked a nerve of annoyance, though fond all the same.

“Piss off, I spent less time sleeping than _you_ _do_ tormenting children. Still aren’t planning on coming back?” George took a seat beside Dream on the platform, content to appreciate the deep-deep-blue of the night sky that reflected itself within the lake before them.

“He still hasn’t learned his lesson, George. I won’t let him go, not until he learns. Until he repents and is sorry for all the trouble he’s caused- _everyone_ , until then he _stays_ where he is.” The ‘ _caused you_ ’ went unsaid but George made no noise about it. Figures the pseudo-god would still be angry for Tommy’s vandalization and wrecking of his mushroom abode, though George told him he could care less for it various times.

It was a pity his hard work went to waste, sure, but it was just a _house_. A bunch of logs, planks, and red mushrooms; entirely material and utterly _replaceable_. If he wanted, George had no doubt he could just ask Dream to help him rebuild it and that would be that; He would do it in a heartbeat.

But he didn’t.

Doing such a thing wouldn’t really satisfy Dream nor what he wanted. What he wanted was to crush and “correct” a defiant _cog_ in their machine, and that mildly displeased George. Mostly because it made his partner borderline inaccessible and was very inconvenient and would undoubtedly backfire on the “god”, but George said nothing. He wasn’t in the mood to start a spat with him, much less when this would be their only meeting in the foreseeable next months. He’d pick his battles and _when_ to waste his breath with the stubborn man.

“Why do you ask, Georgie? You miss me?” The blonde practically purred at him and George just scoffed.

“As if. People are just being nosy and asking if we broke up or are okay. I don’t need you always breathing down my back.” The Brit waved him off but still leaned against Dream, looking at the starry lake. If Dream wrapped an arm around him and they stayed together like that for a few hours then that was just _their_ business.

It was nice.   
  


Just him and Dream, looking at the night sky while well out of the reach of the monsters of the night that growled and hissed below with no nagging egg in sight. He could see why Dream strived to return this quiet peace to the land, it was _pleasant._

**—◇—●—◇—**

Let many things be said but George wasn’t foolish. He knew it was inevitable that someone would decide to be nosy and look into his new house. 

Look into that house’s basement. 

That that someone would look and find the Egg.

He was glad to have the foresight to keep a chest of splash potions and milk buckets in the house… potions of blindness and night vision. He was even more glad with the fact he knew that chest would never run dry of what he needed. It was very convenient for him. 

And it was a vast disappointment for him to see it was Sapnap that did the unwanted snooping in his house. He’d expected better, smarter even, from the Texan but he had no time to waste “lamenting” this oversight. He had to tell his friend something and check the Egg. He did wonder how it would react to seeing a new face.   
  


The response the Egg gave him wasn’t what he expected. 

‘ _Give him to me, I demand it. Trap him within me, do it! Do it now!’_

George grimaced, already feeling a headache pushing at the back of his head from the incessant and receptive words of the Egg. It was if it were a toddler and knew only those words, constantly demanding attention and praise as it repeated itself. It wasn’t until Sapnap was full on yelling at him that he stopped zoning out.

He could see the frustration on Sapnap’s face as the man realized George wasn’t listening at all until now. But George definitely heard him this time as he yelled.   
  


“George! I’ll ask you again, what that _fuck_ is this _thing_!? Why is it under your house! _Our_ house even! Does Dream know about this?!”

George groaned and shouted out a clear “Shut up! _Both_ of you! Gods, you’re both so _annoying_. To answer things one at a time for you Snapmap. It’s a weird egg thing, it’s suspicious and weird as hell, and no. Dream doesn’t know about it, he’s too busy bullying babies.” The look of confusion and worry that washed over the Texan’s face... George frowned. No, that wasn’t what he needed right now but how could he salvage this when he was caught basically red-handed?

“Suspicious? What, is this thing dangerous or something?” George could almost hear an audible click and his friend pieced something together and his eyes lit up. “Wait, what do you mean ‘ _both of you_ ’? Does this thing talk? What was it saying?,” at his blank expression, Sapnap just yelled most strongly, “George! I feel like I’m the only one here _actually_ worried here!”

George supposed this was a con to having Sapnap, he was... _loud_. There were moments where his usefulness and loyalty outweighed his noisiness but now was _not_ one of those moments. He was seriously considering just going back up and sleeping, leave this bullshit for another day. Pity, he couldn’t be in a good mood for even a _single_ day. 

“Sappy Nappy... I _beg_ of you. Please. _Please_ , could you suspend your disbelief and not be so loud for _one_ minute. It’s probably dangerous or something, yes it does talk unfortunately. And you wouldn’t like what it’s saying. On that note, Egg. Shut up, I _heard_ you. Repeatedly. Repeat yourself one more time and I will _smite_ you. You clearly forget who is in control here.”

**—◇—●—◇—**

Now Sapnap didn’t like to think ill of his friends. (Though he definitely would of Dream now, what did George mean that the green hoodie-wearing man was bullying a baby? Tommy?) 

But something was definitely awry with George. And it was very very worrying, made him wonder how long this had been going on with how George looked so exasperated. So he pushed, though this time in a softer and quieter voice to mind George’s words to him.   
  


“George. I need you to tell me. What was it saying? If it’s really dangerous, we can dispose of it _together_. Just communicate with me, bro.”  
  


But to his dismay, all his words got from George was a look of boredom and disdain. He stood there staring, standing his ground and waiting for a response. He prompted his friend again, “George?”  
  


The man sighed behind the large clout glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, grabbing the white frames and pushing them to nestle into his hair. Sapnap could see very clearly those tired dual-colored eyes, darkened blue and cacao staring at him with only promises of bad things. It unnerved him.

“...George?”

“Oh Sapnap, Sapnap, Sapnap.” 

Now that was something the man in question did not like. He wearily chuckled as he felt more on edge, which only put him further on edge because George was his friend. Why was George and his usual silence now so anxiety inducing? He griped, “Yeah Gogy, that’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

It was by sheer force of will that his arms stayed put at his sides and didn’t reflexively become finger guns.  
  
The unamused expression in the Brit’s face told him that not doing the finger guns was a good move. The silence stretched on, the only sound being the gentle rustles of red leafed red vines that moved with a nonexistent breeze. Finally... the slightly shorter spoke again, dull and bored and devoid of the disappointment that was in it before. 

“You’re _faithful_ , I’ll give you that. What about this then. If I tell you what the egg said about you to me, you _won’t_ freak out. I am _trusting_ you, so be faithful enough to return the favor and trust _me_. Do we have an agreement, Sap?”  
  


Were any other day, at any other place… he would have agreed with very little suspicion. But this… it felt not right, George in this moment felt more wrong than he ever had before. But tentatively, Sapnap put his trust into his friend—ignored every instinct in him that shrieked like he was a mere field mouse confronted with a snake—and spoke without wavering. “I trust you, George.”  
  


The heterochromic eyes staring at him seemed to sharpen.

“Good.”

George’s posture relaxed as he crossed his arms over his chest, speaking with a casualness like he was talking about inconvenient weather. “The Egg told me it wants you. Presumably to devour you. Happy now?”

Sapnap felt his blood turn to slush and had no doubt his face whitened enough to match his headband. 

The Brit didn’t stop. “It yells and whines, you know? Tries to always _boss_ me around, try to _make_ me do what it pleases. But I don’t roll like that, you know Sappy? Can you imagine? Me, doing anything I wouldn’t feel the need to do. How _ridiculous_ is that.”

With every word, George walked closer and Sapnap wanted to reach for his netherite sword. The grab it by the hilt and point it at George, consequences be damned as his fight-or-flight was being triggered but he stayed still. It was George, it was just _George_. He could trust George…

Right?  
  


“Though by your reaction, Nappy… I don’t think _you_ can be trusted. Your pale expression is very telling, you simply know _too much_ now. And for me with you knowing this? My desired convenience and the Egg’s wants have aligned, can’t exactly have you _leaving_ and telling everyone else about it nor about _me_.”

Sapnap knew this was a classic villain monologue—it felt so wrong to call and think of George as a villain, but was that not what he was right now? He should do something, he should elbow him in the stomach, or shove him and make a run for it. But his body was _frozen_ , it was like his feet were buried into soul sand and he didn’t have the strength to try and trudge out. Maybe they were.

But he’d never know since in rapid succession after George finished speaking, the sound of shattering tempered _glass_ rang out in the cavern and Sapnap saw the world in startling clarity before it was engulfed in complete darkness with another sound of smashed glass.

The sound of something being drunk, metal hitting the floor (presumably an empty bucket being discarded); the Texan crouched down to his knees and planting his hands on the stone floor to have some sense of place. Sapnap gasped in confusion as he felt the rough surface of the floor change to something smooth and faintly warmed. 

He recognized this texture… he’d felt it many times as he touched and made and destroyed Nether portals… obsidian? The disoriented and blinded man had no time to process what was happening before he was being manhandled and _pushed_ and then felt something warm and _pulsy_ against his back. 

It was _slightly_ fuzzy under the texture of smooth coarseness but it seemed his assailant—George—had every intention to keep him disoriented. This blindness and night vision… 

  
Why was it lasting so long? 

And just like that, the black screen over his vision faded and he saw what he could only describe as probably a Gordian Knot; so many red vines, intertwining and twisting within a confined shell of redness. Sapnap was abruptly shoved in and fell into the tangled pile, the vines seemingly latching onto him and the more he struggled against them, more stuck to him and pulled him in.

**—◇—●—◇—**

George watched unamused as his friend struggled against the innards of the Egg, the Egg itself purring happily through the telepathic bond. 

George just scoffed and resealed the egg, having made _gratuitous_ use of this world’s gifts to him today. He gazed around the room, pulling his glasses back down while doing so; Walls once made of solid stone now a shiny dark blue ( _purple_ ) shade, he hoped now that more people would be discouraged from entering the Egg’s cavern. It was such a hassle this entire ordeal.

He was mildly upset to have been forced to drop his charade though, especially to _Sapnap_. Gods, Dream would be upset; He was fond of the pyromaniac’s antics even if he agreed Sapnap was also a _wonderful_ piece in their elaborate game. But he’d get over it, and he was preoccupied with his latest toy anyways… he wouldn’t notice the cog missing until he actually was interested in using it.

“Alright Egg, you got what you wanted. Make sure to spit out his armor and items, his pickaxe and axe could damage your weak shell.”  
  


‘ _Thank you, thank you! I promise that soon! Soon! I will give you the fun and entertainment I promised, it’s coming!_ ’

The brunette scoffed, “It _better_ be, I could be doing many more interesting things, _pest_. You just cost me serious leverage _and_ an ally at once. Have fun digesting him or something, just do it in silence.”  
  
George haughtily spoke as he turned and started to walk out, touching the two slabs of obsidian in front of him and watching unamused as they became dirt. Dirt that he easily broke and put back, only to see it become obsidian once more. 

_Convenient_. Just how he liked it, and now he didn’t have to attend and listen to the egg for a while now. A neat bonus though he still was sure it wouldn’t pay out; Sapnap was useful and had always been in his corner, been his public defender and ready to die for what he believed. While they fought often and bickered and he was so very loud and annoying, the usefulness and dogged loyalty of the demon-descendant outweighed that con. 

  
George stopped at the house’s door, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a book and quill. He flipped the book to the latest page and saw the scrawled out message, ‘ _Want a roll back?_ ’

He hummed, pretending to consider it and entertaining the world’s offering, before he spoke at the book with a mock coyness. “No thank you,” he politely said, “Things should be going well, _but_ I do think that offer is always standing. Am I correct.” 

A phrase that would normally be a question yet the inflection of his tone made it clear: This was not a question, it was a statement.  
  


And the world gladly affirmed his statement.

Words being inked into existence before his eyes below the short question, ‘ _As you please! Love you <3_’ and George could only smile with amusement. They always tacked on those last two words and symbols after every response of theirs, they weren’t boring as much as it was endearing and predictable.   
  


Such puppy love.  
  


George closed the book and hid it away again, already knowing that the world saw his smile at their declaration for him and was pleased with itself. 

The man walked to his bed, sheets formerly white as clouds before one day it became a shade of cornflower blue. A kind gesture, saved him the bother of grinding a cornflower to a blue pulp and dying his covers blue and destroying his respawn point. George ducked and wrapped himself in the covers of the cerulean bed and sent himself into sleep again, blissful and content to ignore the world more.

Disregarding blood red Eggs, twisting and ensnaring vines, and terror that could freeze even the most fiery of fighters. 

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have both no regrets and all the regrets-
> 
> DreamXD @ George: Oh oh! Can I do this thing for you?
> 
> George: No. I’ll let you know when I need you. Got it?
> 
> DreamXD: Yes- absolutely my king- you go- you are amazing, I love you so much <3
> 
> George: I know.
> 
> DreamXD and Dream are the biggest George simps, they’re amazing- I love them- like... one is a bastard and awful but I still love him- (cc!Dream is amazing too-)
> 
> I love the concept of Apathetic George, thank you for blessing us and allowing us to use it, SummerFlingsAndThings our (platonically) beloved
> 
> Go check them out, they’re amazing-  
> I would maybe consider making a continuation of this but like... don’t get your hopes too high- qwq  
> (Edit: I will probably make a continuation- brain already decided to script a general idea of what happens next- such is life)
> 
> Sapnap deserves better-


End file.
